


Normal Life?

by Daisyith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might want a normal life with college, a job, a house but he knew it would be no way near as much fun as the one he was living with his brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Life?

Throwing his fist against the wooden table, a searing pain ran through Dean’s wrist but to him, it was irrelevant, “Don’t you dare walk away from me Sammy.” He snarled angrily in disbelief at his brothers words, that his brother would even consider walking away from everything they had. As if Sam had not heard the words escape from between his brother’s lips, he turned on his heels and headed towards the door of the current scummy motel room. He placed his hand against the cooling metal of the door handle and began to twist it as his brother spoke again, “Are you even listening to me Sammy? I can’t let you walk out that door.”

“Why not Dean? After everything that’s happened, don’t I deserve to live a normal live?” Sam ran his fingers through his hair as he exhaled in frustration. Ever since their mother had died, all Sam had wanted to do was live a life similar to everyone else his age. He didn’t want to be hunting monsters, staying in dirty and unkept motel rooms. He wanted to start a family, get a job, be someone successful. He just couldn’t get that here…

Dean slid down the wall behind him so that he was sitting on the floor, his knees drawn close to his chest. He moved his hands, using them to clutch around his head, concealing the tears that were starting to form behind his eyelashes from the view of his brother, “I-...” He started, his voice breaking after just the first word, “If you go, I have nobody, nothing. I can’t be all alone again Sammy…”

Even though the view of his brother’s face was distorted, Sam had known his brother long enough to see the signs of upset. He could the subtle shaking of Dean’s shoulders as they lifted with every shaky breath, the way his hands were pressed with force against the indents of his eye sockets and how his voice sounded raw with unexpected emotion. It was a rare sight to see Dean so vulnerable, usually his every emotion was hidden behind a hard-shelled exterior and a cocky grin. Yet here, crouched in the corner of the room, he had never looked so small. Growing up through childhood together and then progressing to a relationship, Sam had seen the few times his brother had started crying, enough to count on one hand. In a weird way, he felt privileged. He knew that his brother trusted him enough, loved him enough to reveal his most vulnerable and emotional side to Sam. But at the same time, it frightened him to see such a composed man fall apart in front of his very own eyes. And so, with one hand on the door, he was thrown. As much as he wanted to step out and leave this life behind him, he knew it would destroy his brother. And he couldn’t do that.

He turned, gently shutting the door behind him before crossing the room until he was facing his brother. He crouched, making himself level with the man before him before moving his hands, taking Dean’s between them. His brother’s skin was rough beneath his touch, a lifetime of scars and manual labour littering his slender fingers and palm. Sam pulled, carefully extracting Dean’s hands from where they clutched desperately. Instinctively, their fingers moved until they were entwined together, turning two hands into one. Sam took their joined hand and used his fingers to move Dean’s chin, tilting his face until their eyes met each other, a mix of green and brown. 

“I’m never going to leave you Dean. We’re brothers, I love you and we’re stuck together whether you want me or not.”

“B-But you’re going…” Dean mumbled, his words hidden behind a face of tears. Each one slipped from beneath his eyelashes, falling down his cheeks before splashing against his t-shirt, leaving a watermark in the pale blue material.

“I won’t. I can’t, not if it’s going to turn you into a mess like this. I love you too much to see you suffer…”

“Don’t want a chick flick moment…”

Sam chuckled, relieved that Dean had returned to his usual self even if it meant he was using humour to divert attention away from his emotional self. “I know.” Sam replied, raising his hand to use the pad of his thumb to wipe gently at the fallen tears, smudging the shiny trail of tear tracks. He leaned closer, removing the distance between the two brothers. He was close enough that he could feel Dean’s breath escaping in rapid movements, the warmth tickling against his skin.

“I love you Dean…” He whispered softly before leaning forwards, placing his lips gently against his brothers as he caught them in a kiss. Thinking about his decision not to walk out of this life, Sam knew he had chosen. He might want a normal life with college, a job, a house but he knew it would be no way near as much fun as the one he was living with his brother. This life was filled with danger, excitement and love. And he wouldn’t have it any other way...


End file.
